Wesley R. Tasker
History "Reginald" was born into a family of commoners from Stormwind City. He was raised a farmer, and a commoner, although he slowly made his way up the business world via selling important artifacts stolen from adventurers who entered the Farm alone. from an early age he knew how to steal, how to kill and how to survive on his own, due to the mass poverty in the kingdom. His family was deported to Westfall when he was only seventeen, and he returned to Stormwind with a new alias, Wesley R. Tasker, a commoner from the prosperous 'Catatonia', a supposed kingdom located hidden in the reaches of Quel'thalas. When Wesley heard of the death of his brother Arnold on his twenty-fifth name day, he returned to Westfall for the funeral. However, during the Funeral, Defias bandits slew the remainders of his family, including his mother Maria. During the reshaping of the world, Wesley had already established himself as leader of an assassin's organisation; the Forlorn Cartel. When he realized that Azeroth had just changed for the worst, he took an opportunity and began planning an assassination attempt on the House Kynell in the Kingdom of Stormwind, with a lust for power. And his first step, was to push himself up the world and become a member of the House of Nobles in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Currently, the Forlorn Cartel is unknown to most... Personality Wesley Tasker has a sincere expression, with a noble's silk garments and the experience of six decades in porverty. Only recently has he become more relaxed, knowing his almost assured victory, with the new conflicts in Stormwind City. Wesley has almost no temper whatsoever, being incredibly level-headed and calm most of the time. As an assassin, it's almost imperative that he doesn't grow too irrational or impatient. The man's posture is elegant and proud, and in combat he remains level, quick and as sharp as a dagger. Combat abilities Wesley doesn't normally go into melee combat, preferring to use poisons and traps to remove targets. In a high-population area, assassinations are usually done using stolen SI:7 equipment, such as sniper rifles and potent blades, firearm and poisons. When in a combat situation, he uses the enemy's mistakes against them; disarming them, slowly dealing damage to their body, leaving small wounds and even using poisoned blades to send the enemy into a frenzied spazzum. He typically uses daggers, poison and firearms. Appearance Wesley is a short man, with a clean-parted mane of greying hair, and a nearly combed beard-moustache combo. He wears a bright violet petticoat over a white cotton shirt, with a commoner's pair of trousers and expensive leather shoes. The man holds a proud, stern posture, and has a patient, cold face with little to no expression, in an ultimate poker-face. He wears a pair of thin glasses on the end of his nose, and he looks down the lenses only to read or write. Even when restless or angered, his wrinkled, pale face is still dreadfully calm. The man's belt is typically equipped with a variety of tools; pencils, rulers, and an ornate telescope. On the other side of his belt are more potent tools, such as daggers and a flintlock pistol, which has never been seen off-the-belt. He typically hides his equipment; poison vials in his shoes, needles tipped with powerful paralyzation agents in his gloves, even vicious scalpels and blades about his attire. Wesley looks no more than a calm and composed nobleman, and that is the guise he wishes to keep. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Stormwind Category:Noble Category:Assassin Category:Alliance Category:Character